


Lesson in Edging

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: Pure filth, I am so sorry.Merlin gets a lesson in edging.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Lesson in Edging

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you’re familiar with my works, welcome back! If not, then enjoy!
> 
> But if you do know my works and like them, then you may have noticed that I haven’t published anything in a long time. I have no excuse, but I am sorry. Here is a short work of pure filth that has been sat in my notes for a year with the hope of extending it. I don’t think there is any chance of that so I thought I would give you guys something and try to encourage myself to write more :)

Merlin lets out a strangled grumble - the same he’s been doing for about five minutes. Merlin has only recently been acquainted with King Arthur so he hasn’t really been exposed to the kind of things Arthur does with him. Merlin’s inexperience is something Arthur takes much pleasure in; he says he’ll take it upon himself to ‘train’ him. Today, Merlin is in for a Lesson in Edging.

Arthur sits at the headboard of his bed, the torches of night setting an ethereal glow around him. His body glistens with sweat of anticipation and his skin is alight with excitement. His hair is a mess from where Merlin holds it to ground himself as he restrains his urges. Arthur’s legs splay out beneath Merlin to create a comfy dais for the unholy act. His phallice is seated deep within Merlin and has been for quite some time - it turns out Merlin doesn’t need a lesson in cock warming. Attached to his neck is Merlin’s mouth. The sensation ranges from kissing to nibbling to just him pressing his nose hard into the skin. All is good as long as Merlin is okay.

Merlin is falling apart. His whole body is trembling and convulsing with the suppressed pleasure. His pale skin is sweaty with effort and flushed with arousal. His hands restlessly rove Arthur’s body - his grip changing from Arthur’s hair to his thighs to his own stomach (anything to keep his hands away from his almost purple erection). His breaths are deep and fast and erratic. His numinous beauty stuns Arthur every time he sees Merlin but, for now, he has to focus.

The sheets are bunched at their feet, long forgotten after Merlin’s skin broke out in red hot perspiration. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle - the picture of pleasure.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well.” Arthur says and he lightly grazes Merlin’s dick with his fingertips.

He only gets a muffled groan back and a heavy kiss on the neck. He grasps his cock and wanks it quickly. Merlin’s body lifts away from Arthur’s involuntarily in an attempt to quell his rapidly rising orgasm. Arthur lets go and Merlin’s dick falls heavily to his stomach before rising back to a standing to attention on its own. Merlin pants out his latest almost-orgasm and tries his best to quell his arousal. He refuses to cum before Arthur says he can. He will be good for his king.

Arthur strokes his fingers up and down Merlin’s sides, trying to soothe him. “God, Merlin, you look so sexy like this. You are such a good boy. I’m so impressed.” Arthur lets himself flick Merlin’s nipple. “Touch yourself.”

Merlin’s hand immediately goes to his pulsating cock and starts to vigorously jerk himself off. His breaths come out in rapid puffs and his hips jerk up to meet his hand.

“Easy, baby, calm down.” Arthur gently tells him. “Take it easy.”

Merlin’s hand immediately retracts from his dick, afraid he’s done something wrong. He noses Arthur’s neck in apology.

“No, no, baby, carry on. Touch yourself but slower, yeah?” Arthur says, voice gentle and soft.

He wraps his fingers around Merlin’s and guides him into a steady wanking motion. He lets go after a few pumps and permits Merlin to carry on.

Merlin breathes hard and struggles to keep the pace slow. Squeezing his eyes tight, he groans with effort.

“Stop,” Arthur commands, testing Merlin’s self control torturously.

Merlin whines and keeps pumping for a few seconds before he can get himself to pull his hand away.

Arthur tuts at him, taking Merlin’s hands in his own and lacing their fingers together. “You’re doing very well, baby, just a little more. You’re gonna feel really good. I promise.”

“Master...” Merlin pants. He brings both of his hands up to lace them in Arthur’s hair to distract himself.

Arthur wraps an arm around Merlin’s belly to keep him in place while he uses his other hand to gently fondle his balls. Merlin lets out a very feminine mewl.

“It’s alright, gorgeous,” Arthur rasps. Merlin is new to this but he’s doing so well for him. “Feeling good?”

Merlin sighs a drawn out and breathy, “Yeah...” in response. He presses his face against Arthur’s neck, focusing on not letting go of himself.

“Okay, love, this is the last one. Yeah?” Arthur decides. He’s put Merlin through enough today.

“What?” Merlin asks; panicked, wild eyes looking at Arthur. “I can do better! I swear I can take more, I swear!”

Arthur chuckles as the boy, kissing him with love and adoration. “I know you can, you’re very good at this. But you need release and I’m gonna make you feel really good.”

Arthur begins to wank Merlin off in earnest. Merlin gasps loudly, body trembling and eyes closed.

“Master, no, I can’t— I,” Merlin cuts himself off by moaning. “It’s too big, I can’t...”

“I’m right here with you, baby, just let go.” Arthur reassures him and strokes him quickly.

He increases his speed and plays with one of Merlin’s nipples. He purrs silky encouragements into his ear to coax him over the edge. Merlin is fighting it so he tells him to let go, gives him permission.

Merlin arches up into Arthur’s hand and convulses as cords of cum shoot from his dick, landing on his own stomach. He chokes out moans as Arthur coos soothing words into his ear, easing him down from his high. 

The overwhelming sensations completely exhaust Merlin so much so that he passes out in Arthur’s arms.


End file.
